Descuido
by Silent Miut
Summary: Ryuko ha tenido un accidente, algo tonto si no fuera el rey de los rei, ahora está en problemas.


_Según yo es ¿humor?, pero tengo un pésimo sentido de lo que puede dar risa, así que no sé como esté. Por último, nunca he hecho algún fic de éste género._

_Advertencias: puede ser incómodo, bizarro, no puede dar risa. Es mi primer fic de Monochrome Factor. Basado en el manga (según yo)._

_**Disclamer: Monochrome Factor es de Kairi Sorano.**_

**Descuido.**

¿Dónde esconderte después de semejante descuido?

Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca avanza rápidamente escondiéndose de toda la gente con la que pueda encontrarse.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?

Gruño, ahora tenía que esconderse para encontrar una solución, tendría muchos problemas si se enteraba el consejo.

Bufó saliendo del palacio de mármol perteneciente a los rei poniendo especial atención que en la distancia a salvar no hubiera nadie. Caminó velozmente, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pensar, nadie podía saber de su _desgracia._

Pronto se internó en el bosque Monocromático, una zona donde tenían lugar las reuniones de los consejos de la sombra y de la luz, por existir y ser la conexión más débil entre ambos mundos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo explicarles a todos que un requisito de etiqueta de los reyes de la sombra y la luz, ya no lo tenía?

Llegó a un lago de luz, donde algunos hakua* estaban descansando después de un día de trabajo. Chistó, no se le ocurría nada, por lo menos tenía tiempo para resolver el _problema_.

A unos metros de ahí se encontraba 'patrullando' una sombra de cabello plateado largo, ojos azules y piel de alabastro, el rey de las sombras, Shirogane, quien sintió la presencia de un rei, intrigado fue a ver, no cualquiera podía ir y entrar al bosque como si nada, el acceso está restringido.

Ryuko miró su reflejo, se puso pálido al ver el desastre en su cabello… ¡Estaba corto al ras de la nuca! Retrocedió tapándose la cara con las manos ¡Qué haría!

-Buenas tardes- saludó Shirogane al ver a un hombre sentado en una roca en una posición de derrota.

Ryuko se estremeció al reconocer la voz de su inesperado visitante; estaría en problemas si él se enteraba. No contestó, podría reconocerle por la voz.

Shirogane frunció el ceño un poco, no contestarle se consideraba una ofensa, lo consideró, él no sabía quién era, no se había presentado y eso también era una falta.

-Podría identificarse, está prohibido la entrada a esté bosque- dijo considerando que estaba demás decirlo, había señalizaciones, guardias, era imposible que ese sujeto no se hubiera percatado de tal cosa. No hubo contestación, ahora sí, le sacaría como fuera una palabra.

Ryuko planeando como huir no notó que Shirogane se acercó hasta que lo tomó por la barbilla con rudeza.

-Escúcheme bien, usted está…- se calló cuando vio quien era presa de su fuerza.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos un momento, antes de que Ryuko se zafara del agarre de Shirogane, quien reaccionó al sentirlo fuera de alcance.

-Ryuko ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó con sorpresa al ver el cabello corto del rey directo de la luz.

Ryuko bufó de nuevo viendo inevitable su escapada, seguramente Shirogane lo seguiría hasta tener una contestación.

-Bien, toma asiento, esto es una historia desagradable de un estúpido error- habló irguiéndose para relatar su desdichada historia en la cual él estaba entrenando muy campante con su oz, pero que al hacer un movimiento mal calculado está se coló por debajo de su cabello, cortándolo cuando la hizo volver al frente.

Shirogane no sabía si reírse o llorar, no podía creer que un rey tan diestro con su arma cometiera tal descuido.

-Y ahora estoy por irme al mundo humano hasta que me vuelva a crecer el cabello, no pudo aparecer así- explicó terminando su relato.

-El cabello crece rápido, aunque es un poco más lento en los reyes, por eso es que nos piden que lo dejemos crecer- razonó Shirogane pensando en una solución.

Minutos después Shirogane el susurró algo al oído a Ryuko, quien desesperado aceptó la solución más inapropiada... ir a hablar con el consejo...

_10 años después._

-Puede salir- dijeron unos guardias abriendo una puerta pesada de metal para dejar salir al rey directo de los Rei, quien destilaba un aura de puro rencor y odio hacía cierto estúpido rey de las sombras...

Ryuko salió de su propio castillo hecho una furia con la mirada oscurecida oculta por el fleco, invocó su oz y salió rumbo al mundo de las sombras…

_Tiempo después._

_Mundo humano._

-…y así fue como Ryuko apareció en el mundo de las sombras con un semblante amenazante y peleamos, lamentablemente intervinieron y tuvimos que dejarlo por la paz, poco después lo asesinaron y Homurabi me exilió- relató hasta el fin Shirogane a unos atemorizados chicos y a un muy, pero muy oscuro Akira parado en el umbral del bar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado al ver sus caras de terror.

-Creo que no debiste contarnos nada, Shirogane- contestó Master dejando un vaso en su lugar antes de que Akira caminará hacía él convirtiéndose en Ryuko.

Shirogane volteó justo a tiempo para ver como la mano del rey de los rei se acercaba peligrosamente a su trenza, la cual retiró.

-Hola Ryuko- sonrió nerviosamente -¿Qué tal?- se iba parando lentamente del banco y alejándose del chico de cabello azabache.

El aludido levantó la mirada furiosa junto con la oz en su mano, que nadie vio cuando la invocó.

-¡Ahora sí me vas a pagar esos diez años en confinamiento por TU _buena recomendación_!- gritó lanzando el primer golpe al aire, Shirogane ya estaba lejos corriendo para no ser **fajitas de sombra.

**Fin.**

_He leído hasta el tomo 5 de Monochrome Factor, me da flojera leer en inglés, así que si los personajes están fuera de su carácter es porque mi imaginación es muy, pero muy, bizarra. La idea surgió mientras pensaba en un fanfic que leí hace tiempo que hacía cierta mención a que los reyes tenían el cabello largo (recordando a Homurabi, Ryuko y Shirogane) además que acababa de llegar al mundo real (en otras palabra, me acababa de despertar, salir del mundo de los sueño), así que no lo pensé mucho y lo escribí como me vino a la mente. _

_*Hakua: esto no es necesario explicarlo para aquellos que ya han leído el manga, pero sí no, un hakua es parecido a un kokuchi, pero en vez de tener atributo de sombra tiene atributo de luz, su principal función es cerrar los hoyos de la oscuridad (o eso fue lo que entendí Xd, soy mala explicando)._

_**En México (no sé en otras partes del mundo) se les conoce como tiras de carne de res o de pollo preparadas con cebolla, chile y pimiento (por lo menos así las he comido yo, además, no sé si falte algún ingrediente)_

_Gracias por leerlo y perdón por el mal sabor de boca._

_Atte_

_Cirseestrella._


End file.
